Fly
by ShindaSekai7
Summary: Choutarou can't play tennis. Shishido just wants to be with Choutarou. And Choutarou just wants Shishido to fly.


Title: Fly

Author: ShindaSekai7

Rating: K+

Words: 2324

Summary: Choutarou can't play tennis. Shishido just wants to be with Choutarou. And Choutarou just wants Shishido to fly.

Warnings: Probably OOC, fail at slight angst, no editing, first time writer.

His lifeless body plummeted to the ground with a sickening crack. 

His movements had slowed down, exhaustion evident on his face. His shirt clung to his skin, marred with dark patches, sweat cascading down his face. His grip on the racket was slack - as if he was barely able to hold it, a simple action he was incapable of - and he slumbered around the court, hours of strenuous practice taking a toll on him.

'Yo, Choutarou. You're not tired are you?' Shishido taunted, his eyes alive and restless, contrary to his dishevelled appearance. His eyes held an unspoken challenge - like he wanted him to say no - and playing into his hands; urged on by the mocking glint in his warm chocolate eyes, Otori retorted:

'Of course not, Shishido-san. However, what about you? You seem worn out. You're getting old, ne?' His playful tone shone through the seemingly polite words.

Shishido loved that side of him, the one that was brave and playful, that didn't care about being reserved. The real Choutarou. It comforted him knowing that he was a person that Choutarou didn't have to put his walls up, someone he could be real with. Only he could see the real Choutarou.

Time flew past; whether it was minutes, seconds or hours was unknown to them. They were engrossed in their game, each other's presence inspiring them on, a need to match each other. Shishido's face was filled with elation. To be able to play with Choutarou, with no regrets, with nothing stopping them, that was true happiness. It was approaching match point for Shishido. Due to sheer exhaustion, Otori had lobbed the ball, and it was hurtling through the air. Shishido, determined to smash the ball, leapt in to the air and brought his racket onto the ball, smashing it into Choutarou court.

'Drop'

'Choutarou, why didn't you return it? Why did you not~'

His confused expression morphed into one of concern as he saw his beloved partner fall to the ground. Frantically he leapt over the net, and rushed over to his side. His bones were at awkward angles and he was unconscious. He looked so vulnerable. Shishido looked around desperately, only barren tennis courts met his eyes. He reached into his pocket retrieving his phone. As he dialled 999 he thought:

'I hope Choutarou will be okay' 

osteoporosis  
>ˌɒstɪəʊpəˈrəʊsɪs<br>noun  
>a medical condition in which the bones become brittle and fragile from loss of tissue, typically as a result of hormonal changes, or deficiency of calcium or vitamin D.<p>

Otori had heard of osteoporosis. Who hadn't? It had always been so distant; something that he knew existed but nothing for him to be concerned about. It hadn't affected him. Until now.

After he woke up disorientated, on the cold, hard hospital bed, laying on stark white sheets, greeted with the worried faces of his family, the doctor explained what had happened. He had fainted, and had multiple fractures: two in his right arm, one in his pelvis, one in his right leg and three in his left. Due to his brittle bones after falling onto the ground he gained these fractures.

The doctor also informed him that he couldn't play tennis due to his fragile state but years later he might have hope to play. That crushed him. His beloved sport was being taken away from him. Shishido was being taken away from him. It was heart breaking. Staring at the impassive look on the doctor's face as he was delivering the message infuriated him. He was so impersonal, not like he had been crushing a teenager's dream. His family tried to comfort him, but to no avail.

He just felt numb.

-

After a few hours had passed by consisting of quiet contemplation about tennis, rehabilitation and his new lifestyle, he was interrupted. The door flew open, and in rushed a familiar figure. His signature blue cap had been discarded, his short brown hair ruffled and truly unruly - still in high school he had kept the short hair and if he was questioned about it he would blush and mutter 'I like it better'- and his face was tinged with red and he was breathing unevenly - indications that he had ran all the way to the hospital.

Seeing Otori lying on the bed, as pale as the sheets themselves, covered in casts, broke his heart. He stared at Otori; taking in his tear stained cheeks, bloodshot, puffy eyes, and his posture; curled up like a foetus, and hesitantly approached him, trying to appear confident and positive.

'Hey, Choutarou. You okay?'

His voice boomed throughout the room, too loud and forced. It just highlighted his awkwardness. Otori could sense it too, and fiddled with his sheets, his slender figures bussing themselves. He seemed reluctant to look at Shishido, however in a feeble voice he murmured,

'I'm fine, Shishido-san.' A long silence fell upon them, both reluctant to speak, Otori in fear of Shishido's reaction to his condition and Shishido due to tense atmosphere. Daring to break the pause Shishido opened his mouth and said:

'I-'

'I-'

'No, go first Choutarou.' Shishido quickly withdrew, as if he had been burnt by a flaming red hot iron. He watched as Otori took a deep breath, his eyes screwed shut in that adorable way he always did when he was nervous. It was endearing. He recalled the cute things Otori did like -

'I can't play tennis.'

'What.'

'I said I can't play tennis, Shishido-san.'

'Of course you can, Choutarou.' Shishido seemingly brushed it off, but inside he was shaken. Was that why Choutarou had been crying? 'A few fractures can't stop you! Don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure that after a few mon-'

'That's not what I meant, Shishido-san.' Otori's quiet voice cut off Shishido. His eyes were downcast, tears threatening to spill over. 'I hav-' his voice cracked. Taking a deep breath, he restarted: ' I have osteoporosis. I can't play doubles with you.'

'What are you talking about?' Shishido laughed awkwardly, shaking his head. His teeth were clamp onto his lips, and his hands were curled in fists. He was paranoid and in edge. 'After your fractures heal, we are going to play tennis together. Like we always do. Right?' By the end of his sentence Shishido had become a child, scared and vulnerable, seeking validation, his eyes looking pleadingly at Otori.

It worried Otori. He was always the younger's powerhouse. He was Shishido-san; confident, brash and assertive. He comforted Otori when he was feeling down, and never failed to bring a smile on his face. Dreading the worst, he said 'I'm sorry Shishido-san, but I can't. Doctor's orders.' He smiled at the end, a comforting gesture; however Shishido didn't seem to acknowledge it. His face fell.

'Don't say that', his voice grew in volume, 'I didn't think that you were that type of person. Don't give up! Think of everything we've been through. Screw the doctors. They don't know anything. They-'. His voice became louder, more frantic. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than Otori. His eyes held a desperate urge to them. They were filled with denial.

'Shishido-san, calm down. I-'

'I'm sorry Choutarou. I'll see you later, okay?' Shishido rushed out if the room, overwhelmed by the news. Otori sighed nervously. He hoped that Shishido-san would be okay.

-

A week since then had passed, and Otori was awkwardly lumbering onto the tennis courts; all grace and agility left him. All the tennis club members: non regulars and regulars were staring at him. Otori turned red due to all of the attention but he continued his quest. He headed towards Atobe, and Atobe know long that Otori was approaching waited with a smirk on his face. When he finally reached him he said:

'I have something for you, buchou.'

Atobe's eyes twinkled with amusement. 'For ore-sama? Oh how kind. Otori since you are not bedridden, I think it's best for you to attend practises so that when you come back you-'. He was stopped short because of the words printed on the front of the letter.

'Letter of resignation'

'What is the meaning of this, Otori. I can't accept this. You cannot leave in the middle of the season and-'

'Buchou, I'm very sorry' Otori interrupted, genuine remorse on his face 'but I can't be in the tennis club anymore. Just read my letter, please?' The last bit came out pleadingly and Atobe left it due to the sincerity in his voice. Atobe simply nodded his head.

Otori turned to leave, murmurs of inquisitive people already starting to formulate. He walked away, his head held high with dignity. When he was near the school gates, running could be heard. Turning around he saw Shishido, panting due to the effort.

'Choutarou, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight and I -'

'It's fine, Shishido-san. I was afraid you were upset with me.' Relieve flooded onto his face, he was glad that Shishido wasn't mad at him. He could never bear to have that happen.

'What kind of best friend would I be if I was mad at you? A pretty lame one.' Shishido smiled at him, like old times, and Otori's heart swelled with compassion.

'Shishido-san, I- I-' The tears welling up in his eyes, and the emotion caught in his throat hindered him saying anything.

'Hey, don't cry Choutarou. You're so lame.'

Choutarou laughed, tears falling down his cheeks, a permanent grin on his face. 'Yes I am Shishido-san, yes I am.'

-

'Yo, Choutarou', Shishido strolled in nonchalantly, and flung himself on the bed. After Otori had quit the tennis club Shishido would often visit him regularly. It had become a very comfortable routine.

'Isn't buchou going to be mad at you? You've missed a lot of practises because of me'.

'Don't worry about Atobe, Choutarou', Shishido assured. Otori had seemed to pick up on the fact that he was missing practices, and Shishido knew that Atobe would be furious at him, but there was no point. Without Otori it was useless. 'Never mind that. How was school today?'

They spent hours talking about frivolous subjects, just enjoying each other's company. Shishido would observe that when Otori got excited his eyes would crinkle and he would let out the most adorable laugh ever. And if he was nervous he would rub the back of his head with his hand. It made Shishido feel so privileged to know Otori like that.

Lying down on the bed, their hands entwined, staring into his alluring eyes, brimming with honesty and loyal, Shishido was content.

'Shishido-san?' Otori's serene voice broke the comfortable silence.

'Yes, Choutarou?'

'What happens when you graduate?' Otori's voice had become dangerously quiet. It was a subject that they had been avoiding. Shishido was due to graduate from high school and go onto university, while Otori would become a 3rd year.

'What do you mean Choutarou?' Shishido laughed it off. He didn't want to leave Otori. 'We'll always be together, silly.'

'Pinkie promise?' Otori's voice wavered, as he held out his pinkie.

Shishido entwined his pinkie with Otori's.

'Pinkie promise.'

-

Shishido burst into the small, bleak, all too familiar room. His black suit stuck to his body like a second skin, his hair like a birds nest and his face flushed. Frantic eyes scanned the room, in search for his best friend. He saw him lying down on the hospital bed, like all the other times. He stumbled to the bed and slumped himself on the chair next to the bed.

'Shishido-san?', Otori's weak voice carried surprisingly well, but it sounded so broken. It sickened him seeing Otori like that. It was terrifying knowing that one small fall could break him, knowing that they couldn't play tennis together because of his condition. He hated that he had to enter that hospital room and see him lying there and he couldn't do anything about it. He hated feeling so helpless.

'Yes, Choutarou?'

'Aren't you meant to be at graduation', Otori questioned. He had noticed that Shishido gave up everything for him. And for Shishido to miss his own graduation because of him, highlighted the problem.

'It's fine Choutarou. I-'

'No it's not Shishido-san!' Otori raised his voice, his eyes alight with passion. 'You are missing your own graduation for ME! I'm a burden to you. I'm hindering you from doing what you like. Shishido-san I'm so sorr-'

'Choutarou, you're wrong. You're not a burden. You're my best friend! You're not stopping me from doing anything. I don't need anything else. You are enough for me.' Shishido argued, astounded that Otori could think of himself like that.

'Shishido-san, don't be so naive. You're going to university soon, you need to be independent! What are you going to do? We can't shut everyone out.' Otori said, tears welling up in his eyes. Why couldn't Shishido see that he was just a burden on him?

'I don't have to go far, Choutarou', Shishido exclaimed, a crazed look in his eyes. 'I can go somewhere local. We don't -'

'That's not the point!' Otori interrupted. 'The point is that I'm stopping you from living a life you deserve. I'm hindering you from doing the best you can. I think that it's best we have some time away from each other and-'

'Choutarou!' Shishido barked, rising from the chair, and facing his partner. 'What happened to put promise?', he cried, looking at Otori desperately, 'Did that mean nothing to you! Is that what our friendship was? A game?' The atmosphere was tense, the former doubles partners and best friends staring at each other.

'No, Shishido-san. I just want you to be the best you can be. I just want your happiness.' A lone tear rolled down Choutarou's face, but he never broke eye contact with Shishido.

'Won't you fly for me, Shishido-san?'

Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
